piffandomcom-20200223-history
Bullying - Tell Someone
Bullying - Tell Someone was a groundbreaking upsetting PIF made by the COI, in partnership with DfES (Department for Education & Skills) which premiered nationwide on 3rd September 2003. This film tells the message of "you must tell an adult or someone who you trust" if you're being bullied; the children of this PIF keep quiet and not telling anyone about it, instead they write it on various surfaces. The PIF starts off with a 15 year old black girl in her bedroom looking lonely & upset whilst a sombre, sad depressing classical piece of music that sounds like the popular nursery rhyme This Old Man is being played in the background all the way through; her mother was hoovering the living room when the girl had written "I've been bullied again today" in her diary. We then see a male school teacher sat at his classroom desk as if he was marking his pupils' work, one of the pieces of paper says "Can I talk to you? I've been bullied". Afterwards, we see another black mother storing a carton back in her fridge before closing it; on its door, her child had written "Mummy I've been bullied" on it, without her noticing. She was having a phone call to someone by replying "I'll call you back". The next scene features a 14 year old schoolboy (was that Marcus Butler I think it was?) on his boxy computer in the school library typing an email to Childline that read "Hello Childline, I am 14 years old and I am being bullied". Meanwhile, 2 young boys are playing rounders on a sunny field whilst their grandmother sits & smiles on a wooden bench playing a crossword puzzle, only to have "I am being bullied" in some of the empty squares that had been probably caused by one of the 2 boys who were playing rounders. After that, an 11 year old schoolgirl had finished eating her processed spaghetti (this was obviously filmed a year before Jamie Oliver banned the junk food) for lunch; she had written "I'm being bullied" in a creepily way; the dinnerlady picked the plate up & ignoring it. The final scene returns to the 15 year old girl from earlier where her mother was in her bedroom; she hugs her mother tightly around her arms, preparing to talk to her about that day's bullying incident. The jaunty music concludes where the endboard says "All bullying is wrong. Don't suffer in silence. Tell someone." followed by the www.dfes.gov.uk/bullying URL as well as both DfES & Childline's logos appear with the latter's telephone number 0800 1111. That PIF can be seen on a few YouTube videos. It aired between 2003 until 2007 which was broadcasted on BBC1, BBC2, ITV1, Channel 4, Channel 5 as well as various satellite channels & in cinemas (I'm so surprised it had a U certificate, it should've been a PG or 12). The scare factor is 6/10, I can remember seeing this PIF on ITV1 in February 2006, during Stars in Their Eyes Kids (hosted by Cat Deeley), on an ITV News report in November 2005 about bullying, on an Expresso report in November 2010 about the same subject and a few times during PointlessBlog in 2005-7 on CharliSJHDeeleyNat Grande TV (hosted by Alfie Deyes). The NSPCC had no involvement, despite Childline being owned by them. Category:Television PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:Cinema PIFs Category:NSPCC Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:2000's PIFs Category:2003